Un Amor Inmortal
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: Jasper y Alice estan juntos desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, ella era lo que él buscaba sin siquiera saberlo y él fue todo aquello que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Luna Nueva, cap después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer;**Todos los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer a mi sólo la trama aunque en realidad no es mucho, hago esto sin ningun fin lucrativo más que el simple placer por escribir

**Notas:**Esto bien podría pasar en el segundo libro "Luna Nueva" después de la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella.

Mi pareja favorita en los libros (claro que después de Edward y Bella) son Jasper y Alice por lo que este FF va dedicado a ellos.

**Capitulo #0**

-Perdóname Alice yo...-exclamo Jasper con la cabeza abajo, acababa de arruinarlo todo, él sólo perdió el control un segundo y había bastado para que todo se viniera abajo para hacerle daño a quien más quería por que bien sabía que Alice se sentía tan culpable como él.

-Tranquilízate.-pidió Alice acariciando su cabello, podía ver lo que iba a suceder, la decisión acababa de ser tomada por Edward y ella debía persuadirlo, no debía permitirlo.

-Alice, cariño, yo lo siento, lo siento mucho.-Alice podía jurar que si Jasper fuera capaz de llorar en ese momento estaría bañado en lagrimas y el rostro de desaliento de ella no le ayudaba a sentir mejor.

-Edward no se va a molestar contigo.-aseguro en un intento para animarlo pero eso no le bastaba, conocía a Edward y sabía que eso sólo le pudo haber servido para una cosa...

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-preguntó pero la respuesta fue descifrada desde los ojos de su pequeña.

-Él ya lo decidió.-Alice tomo con fuerza las manos de Jasper, el gruño furioso pero no dijo más.-No es tu culpa Jasper, nadie te culpa.

-Lo siento Alice es mi culpa...

-No, si pasa algo sólo será por que Edward así lo quiere, no más.

-Es mi culpa Alice, entiendelo, después de tanto tiempo al fin tienes una verdadera amiga y yo ¿qué hago? dime Alice ¿Qué hice?... intente morderla, quise beber su sangre, quise alejarla de ti...

-...Fue la sangre.

-Pero yo no supe controlarme Alice, yo fui débil, yo arruine tu amistad con Bella.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Si no puedo controlarme ¿de qué sirvo? Alice entiendeme.

-No es tu culpa Jasper, todos nos sentimos atraídos por la sangre.

-Pero nadie más que yo se arrojo ah ella.

-Jasper te amo ¿de acuerdo? y si te sientes así sólo me haces sentir culpable por mi amistad con Bella.

-No, Alice.-Emmett camino hacía ellos.

-Jasper, Alice tiene razón, no es tu culpa.-declaro mirando a su hermano.-Si yo no me lance a ella sólo fue por que Rosalie me tomo del brazo y me hizo reaccionar.

-No miente.-aseguro Alice, Jasper intento sonreír, era inútil no hacerlo cuando la razón que lo hacía no querer morir y aquella por la que agradecia su inmortalidad estaba frente a él sintiéndose mal por sus palabras y no por lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento.-murmuro apenado.-Yo...

-Tranquilo.-pidió Alice alzándose hasta los calidos y embriagantes labios que Jasper tenía sólo para ella

-¿Y si ella ya no te quiere hablar? . ¿qué pasará?-preguntó alejándola de él.

-Eso no va a pasar ¿de acuerdo?

Edward llegó hasta a ellos.

-No es tu culpa.-dijo antes de Jasper siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

-Lo siento.

-No tengo de que disculparte Jasper esto sólo es mi culpa... yo no debí traerla aquí yo nunca debí dejar que entre nosotros pasará esto.

-No es así Edward.

-Todo sería más fácil si ella fuera vampiro.-declaro Alice aún aferrada a los brazos de Jasper.

-No.-exclamo Edward alterado.-Yo jamás le haré eso.

-Pues lo que vas a hacer es peor.

-Lo hago por su bien, haré las cosas bien.

-No es así Edward, no necesito verlo para saber que ella no va a estar bien, ella va a sufrir...

-...Ella me olvidará, ella seguira con su vida humana, ella tendrá las puertas del cielo abiertas.

-Si la dejas ella va a querer matarse ya no va a querer seguir con vida si no estas tú a su lado.-Alice quiso dar un paso adelante pero Jasper no la solto.-No lo hagas Edward por favor, no lo hagas.-pidió sincera, él la miro apenado por que sabía que ella temía por la amistad que al fin tenía pero eso no le hacía ningun bien a Bella, debía dejarla seguir con su vida, debía permitirle ser humana y morir cuando la edad lo requiriera.

-¿Piensas dejarla?-preguntó Jasper, todos sintieron una oleada de furia y enojo consigo mismos, de la misma forma que Jasper se sentía.

-No es por ti Jasper, es por mi, nunca debí permitirme amarla, nunca debí dejar que ésto pasara entre ella y yo.

-Pero ya lo haz hecho y esa no es la forma de arreglarlo Edward, debes darle una oportunidad.-pidió Alice.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que te vas Jasper, no alejaré nunca a Alice de ti.-declaro Edward al sentir los pensamientos de Jasper.

-Ella puede venir conmigo.-propuso, Alice se tenzó, la simple idea de alejarse de Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie le aterraba ellos eran su familia, la familia que nunca antes había podido tener y dejar a Bella, su única verdadera amiga, la única que a pesar de ser diferente la trataba como si no hubiera nada extraño ni extrabagante en ella.-Si quieres.-agrego sin ánimos, todos se sientieron su tristeza.

-Yo siempre voy a estar donde tu estes Jasper.-declaro Alice y a una velocidad para ellos común ella estuvo en los brazos de Jasper rodeandolo con las piernas.-Pero no me quiero ir.-admitió.

-Nos iremos todos.-dijo Edward.

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Bella?.-preguntó Emmett.

-No creo que tu debas decidir eso por Bella, Edward, debes preguntarle si quiere ser una de nosotros.-exclamo Rosalie.

-Ella no vendra.-puntualizo Alice y se aferro aún con más fuerza a Jasper, él la apreto en sus brazos sintiendo la tristeza y desolación que su pequeña sentía y comenzó a pensar en sus momentos más felices con ella en un intento por hacerla sentir mejor.

-No lo hagas.-pidió Alice sólo para él, al instante Emmett se dejo llevar por esos sentimientos y tomo a Rosalie en brazos para darle un beso salvaje, Edward giro los ojos, Alice río feliz por la pasión que sus hermanos desvocaban, beso tiernamente a Jasper en el cuello y bajo de sus brazos para hacerle frente a Edward.

-No lo hagas, deja que ella decida.-pidió una vez más.

-Jamás le quitaré el alma.

-No sabes si eso pasa.-opino Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett ya se habían marchado de ahí, en parte por que Rosalie apoyaba la decisión de Edward y otra por lo que Jasper les había hecho sentir.-Además nunca van a morir.-le recordo optimista, Edward se sintió mejor pero pronto le dedico una severa mirada a su hermano.

-No lo hagas.-ordeno molesto, sabía que él por medio de sus sentimientos quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión.-Hablaré con Carlisle y Esme.-dijo antes de salir, Alice quiso alcanzarlo para evitar esa platica pero Jasper la había tomado de la mano y le impidió hacer un movimiento más.

-Perdoname.-pidió sientiendose miserable, Alice se molesto por sentir lo mismo que él.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Es mi culpa.

-Ya te lo dije, no es tu culpa, por favor, no te sientas así que me haces sentir igual a mi y no lo digo de manera retorica.- río amable y encantadora, Jasper enmudeció, los delgados labios de su pequeña sólo adquirían esa hermosa sonrisa cuando lo miraban a él, sólo ella era capaz de hacerlo estar en pie cuando todos aquellos recuerdos miserables se empezinaban en no abandonarlo sólo ella su pequeña bailarina, siempre tan alegre y aventurera, tan sincera y optimista.

-No se que haría sin ti.-declaro besandola, sus labios siempre suaves y calidos para él, aquel movimiento duro y frío para cualquiera que lo mirara desde fuera pero no para ellos, eran capaces de sentir una calides enorme aún cuando eran consientes de que no era posible que sientieran eso, una dulzura mejor que la sangre de cualquier mortal, la suavidad semejante a las mejores pieles de cualquier presa, el sabor embelezante que les llenaba de fuerza.

-Tranquilo, lo que haga Edward es asunto de él no tiene nada que ver contigo.-le recordo Alice.-Y por cierto ¿Como te atreviste a sentir eso¿Haz visto la forma en que reaccionaron Emmett y Rosalie? Si yo me contuve fue sólo por Edward ¿Como te haz atrevido?

-Quería hacerte sentir mejor.-admitió apenado.

-Me senti mucho más que mejor pero dime ¿Exactamente que recordaste?-pidió sonriente, él forma la sonrisa más amplía y hermosa jamás vista, sus labios tomaron la curvatura exacta para dejar a cualquiera con la boca abierta y el corazón listo para serle regalado.

-¿Realmente lo quieres saber?-preguntó en un susurro junto a su oreja, rozo su cuello con los labios y lentamente hizo un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a su boca.

-Quiero saberlo.-respondió en un suspiro, los suaves labios de Jasper podían hacerla olvidarlo todo.

-Cuando te conocí, cuando por primera vez en mi vida te vi y supe que jamás iba a soltarte.

-¿Sentiste todo eso cuando nos conocimos?-preguntó risueña,ella bien sabía que si, sus piernas nuevamente rodeaban el cuerpo de Jasper.

-Si, desde el primer momento supe que te quería conmigo para todo y en todo.-aferro sus manos a las piernas de Alice y aquel contacto la hizo estremecer.

-¿Qué es exactamente todo?-sus manos bajaban lentamente por la espalda de Jasper para quitarle la playera.

-Secillamente tu Alice, no se que habría hecho si no me encontrabas.

**Más Notas; **Espero que les gustara, quiero ser sincera, la verdad no se si les fui fiel a los personajes por lo que les pido me lo hagan saber po medio de Review's, si sienten que hice un asco de historia bastante ofensiva para los protagonistas, diganmelo, sin pena, ni nada parecido, no soy rencorosa, me encanta Jasper y más en el tercer libro, w0ow, me muero por leer Sol de media noche por que estoy segura de que habra mucho sobre ellos dos, bueno volviendo a mi Fan Fic, Sólo quiero dar pequeños Drabbles sobre Alice y Jasper juntos.enserio que cualquier Review es bienvenido y sólo de ustedes dependerá un capitulo más, este capitulo lo llame cero sólo por la intención de que sea mi piloto (por así decirlo) gracias por leerme y enserio, diganme todo lo que opinen.

Yo creo que la preocupasión de Jasper sólo era por Alice por que aunque se sentía mal con Edward su mundo gira sobre Alice y lo más relevante para él era la amistad que ella tenía con Bella, por eso se preocupa más por esa amistad en vez de la relación Edward Bella pero con esto no digo que no le importará lo que pase entre ellos dos, a Emmett si le importo pero no quiso decir mucho por miedo a enfadar a Rosalie y podría decir que a ella practicamente le valió pero cuando sujeto a Emmett para que no se avalanzara sobre ella fue una reacción de reflejo por que muy en el fondo sentía simpatía (o al menos algun raro sentimiento por lo feliz que ah hecho a Edward) por Bella, algo que simplemente hizo sin pensar pero que no iba a admitir, bueno basta de explicasiones, espero los reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discleimer;**Todos los personajes le pertencen a Stephenie Meyer a mi sólo la trama aunque en realidad no es mucho, hago esto sin ningun fin lucrativo más que el simple placer por escribir

**Notas; **Este capitulo es secuela del anterior.

**Capitulo #1**

-Amor por favor ven.-pidió Jasper una vez más perdiendo la paciencia, Alice se había negado rotundamente a aceptar la desición de Edward .-Alice sabes bien que puedo llevarte con todo y árbol.-río divertido. Tan pronto como Carlisle anuncio en forma su partida ella había salido presurosa hasta el árbol más cercano del cual se había abrazado y se negaba a dejar.

-No es justo.-recrimino furiosa por lo divertido que estaba Jasper aunque ella ya se había visto a si misma abordando un avión.

-Lo siento.-susurro apenado, sintiéndo como todo eso ocurría por su culpa, Alice giro los ojos ahí iba de nuevo a sentirse culpable, sin tener tiempo para pensarlo corrió hasta él haciéndolo caer con ella encima.

-No es tu culpa.-exclamo molesta, él sonrió.

-Lo sé pero ah funcionado...-admitió divertido y ella cayó en cuenta de que había abandonado su árbol del cual sabía Jasper no iba a jalarla por miedo a hacerle daño (aunque eso era imposible Jasper era sobreprotector y cuando a Alice se refería no podía dejar de verla como su pequeña y frágil bailarina) y como si eso fuera poco se había arrojado a sus brazos de los que bien sabía le era imposible librarse, en parte por que la fuerza de él superaba por mucho la suya y con una parte aún más grande por el simple hecho de que querer librarse de los brazos de él era una idea descabellada, era tan anormal como ver sangre y no querer beberla.

-Tramposo.-reclamo sin objetar más y dejando que Jasper se pusiera en pie en un agil movimiento para llevarla en brazos hasta el auto de Carlisle.

-¿Todo esta listo?-preguntó Rosalie a Emmett, él cargaba varias maletas y baúles sin problema alguno y Rosalie le guíaba por el camino correcto hasta el camión de mudanza por que aunque ella bien podía cargar todo su equipaje por si misma Emmett era un cabello y no iba a permitirle siquiera cargar con su bolso de mano.

-Lo tengo todo Ross.-aseguro metiendo todo a la parte trasera del camión que habían rentado, él iba a conducirlo hasta su nuevo hogar acompañado de Rosalie mientras Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle viajarían como una familia en el auto del doctor.

-¿Edward si lo va a hacer?-preguntó Esme cuando subió al auto donde Alice fingía enojo con Jasper.

-Lo hará... pero tan pronto como pasa cambia de idea, sigue sin estar seguro de ser capaz de hacerlo.-respondió dejándose abrazar por Jasper, estar con él le era suficiente para olvidarlo todo pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse mal por abandonar a Bella cuando bien sabía que ella iba a necesitarla más que nunca pero Edward tenía razón, si alguno de ellos se quedaba se lo iban a hacer más difícil.-Gracias Jazz.-dijo rozando con sus labios el cuello del nombrado, él hacía uso de su don para hacerle fácil la partida a su pequeña, no podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar que eso era sólo por su culpa pero gran parte de él, cosa la cual jamás admitiría, estaba feliz por que nuevamente Alice sería solo suya.

El trayecto fue corto pero aún así Alice se dió cuenta de que Carlisle manejaba con más lentitud de la normal y a cada momento la miraba por el espejo retrovisor esperando un cambio de opinión en Edward, ella seguía cada uno de sus movimientos casi al mismo tiempo que los hacía. Desde muy temprano él había ido a la escuela para darle la nueva y mala noticia a Bella, Alice había insistido en acompañarle pero tanto Jasper como Edward se lo impidieron.

Llegaron al aeropuerto, tan atestado de gente que Alice se vió en la necesidad de usar toda su atención en Jasper, con tanta gente podía saber con sólo mirarlo lo ansioso que estaba y también por que no quería ser testigo de la forma en que Edward terminaría con Bella.

-Lo siento.-murmuro Jasper junto a su oído antes de abordar el avión que los llevaría a Alaska, ella enmudeció fastidiada de las constantes disculpas que él le ofrecía.

-Tan pronto como lleguemos debemos ir a cazar.-exclamó Carlisle notando la tensión con la que Jasper se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Alice ambos asintieron, Esme fingió dormir, no se sentía con ánimos para hablar ni tenía las palabras adecuadas para sus hijos.

-Lo ah hecho.-exclamo Alice pesadamente Jasper se quito el cinturon de seguridad para abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió.

-Perdoname.-pidió dolido por la indiferencia de ella pero Alice prefirió ignorarlo, ya iba siendo hora de que él entendierá que no era su culpa.-Yo no quise...

-...Callate.-ordeno mirando por la ventana, Jasper bajo la cabeza dolido y Alice se sintió tan mal como él y no por que sus sensaciones le fueran transmitidas.

-Pasaremos unos días en Alaska en lo que Rosalie y Emmett arreglan todo para poder ubicarnos en un solo lugar.-comento Carlisle cuando bajaron del avión.

Alice se aferro nuevamente a la mano de Jasper pero él supo que sólo lo hacía para evitar que atacara a alguien y con más tristeza de la que podía asimilar acepto dolido que su pequeña estaba tan afectada como nunca antes le había visto.

Llegaron a Denali en menos tiempo del que hubieran creído aunque tal vez sólo fue por que habían corrido sin prestar atención a sus moviemientos, Alice tenía cada uno de sus pensamientos en Edward ignorando por completo que Jasper seguía a su lado con la mano estirada esperando que la tomara.

Recibieron una bienvenida bastante grata y Alice intentándo ocultar su molestia ante la acogedora forma en que Kate había recibido a Jasper cayó en la cuenta de que él no estaba a más de 10 centimetros de distancia.

-Es un gusto que esten nuevamente aquí.-exclamo Carmen dirigiendose sólo a Carlisle, Esme sonrió amable.

-¿Acaso Edward no vinó?-preguntó Irina sin siquiera saludarles.

-Nos alcanzará luego.-respondió Alice con educasión, Jaspero tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Emmett se ah quedado con él?

-No, él y Rosalie se encargan de comprar la casa a donde iremos.

-¿Se han casado nuevamente?-preguntó Eleazar fingiendo sorpresa.

-No pero lo harán pronto.-respondió Alice sonriente.

-Pero esta vez espero poder ser madrina en algo, la última vez se olvidaron de mi.-reprocho Irina.

-Eso fue culpa de Edward, no quiso ponerles el laso acompañado de ti.-respondió Alice a secas pronto Jasper tuvo que usar su don en Irina para evitar una riña.

-Bueno aunque supongo que los padrinos de laso serán Jasper y tú.-dijo más amable, Alice quiso agradecerle a Jasper pero Carlisle les pidió acomodar el pequeño equipaje que traían con ellos.

Esme y Carlisle estaban ya acomodando sus cosas en su habitación mientras Alice y Jasper hacían lo mismo aunque ella había optado por sólo dejarse caer sobre el sofá, todas las pertenecías que necesitaba las había dejado ahí la ultima vez pero Jasper daba vueltas una y otra vez por la habitación intenado hacer algo.

-Por favor no lo vayas a hacer.-pidió Alice cuando lo_ vió _suplicándo por su perdón como practicamente se arrodillaba para evitar que ella siguiera con esa actitud indiferente y se maldecía una y otra vez por haber intentado beber la sangre de Bella.

-Aún no sabía si lo iba a hacer o no.-exclamo Jasper molesto, Alice sonrió por que si ella lo había visto era por que la desición había sido tomada.

-No te enojes conmigo por favor.-pidió dulcemente, Jasper intento fingir enojo pero le fue imposible, ver a Alice haciendo un puchero de la forma infantil que a él le encantaba podía bloquear todos sus pensamientos e incluso hacerlo dudar de sus movimientos.

-Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo.-le recordo mordaz pero intentando sonar frío.

-Entonces no te enojes contigo, no es tu culpa.-exclamo segura.-Si sigues diciendo que es tu culpa yo seguiré molesta contigo.-agrego agilmente al instante Jasper se acerco a ella y la cargo entre sus brazos.-Debemos ir a cazar, se ve que tienes sed.-dijo risueña, Jasper giró los ojos y la beso dejando que sus labios se fundieran juntos para así poder sobrellevar aquel espacio de vacio que sentía dentro de ella.

Fueron a cazar pero no tardaron mucho, los ánimos de Alice estaban por los suelos y Jasper al verla se sintió igual que ella, Carlisle y Esme pronto saciaron su sed por lo que volvieron a la casa en pleno anochecer, Alice aún no quería entrar por lo que junto a Jasper se quedo en el patió trasero mirando las estrellas.

Quería ver como estaba Bella pero Edward le había hecho prometer que no lo haría y no tenía ganas de tener una buena riña con él aunque también sabía que no iba a ser capaz de verla sufrir sin tener que abordar un avión para estar a su lado.

-Es por su bien.-le recordo Jasper después de varios minutos en silencio, estaba recostado junto a ella con la vista fija en el cielo.

-Debería unirsenos, no le veo lo malo.-él la miro incredulo.-Bueno aparte de lo evidente no tiene nada más de malo.

-Esa no es tu desición Alice, lo sabes.

-Pero ella quiere...

-...Sabes que Edward tiene sus razones para no hacerlo.

-Lo sé...-el silencio les acompaño varios minutos más, Jasper prefería admirarla a ella mientras ella perdía su mirada en el infinito cielo.-En noches como esta desearía poder dormir.-dijo al fin, Jasper sonrió.

-Lo sé.-exclamo Jasper pasando su brazo por la espalda de ella para acercarla más a él.-¿Qué ves?-preguntó notando como su vista parecía ausente y se vlvía rigida.

-Edward...él...no quiere volver.-exclamo molesta, Jasper la abrazó aún con más fuerza conciente de él dolor que significaba para ella e intento apasiguarlo.-No lo hagas.-pidió.-Quiero sentir esto, quiero que él sepa del daño que puede causar, va a poder ignorar el de Bella pero al menos debe saber del mío.-él entendió su petición y se relajo al máximo para que sus sentimientos no le afectaran, Alice se aferro con fuerza a su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el cabello al mismo tiempo que besaba una y otra vez su frente.

A la mañana siguiente Jasper pudo sentir la cercanía de la presencia de Edward y dejando a Alice cambíando influencias de moda con Tanya, Irina y Kate fue a su encuentro para que nadie más lo notara pero sabía bien que Alice iba a verlo y agradecía que ella no se lo había impedido sabiendo que también les iba a brindar privasidad.

-No lo hagas.-ordeno cuando tuvo a Edward frente a él.-No tienes por que irte.

-Necesito tiempo para estar solo Jasper sólo necesito tiempo.-murmuro soprendido por la presencia de Jasper, no le había _oído _venir.

-No te lo puedo permitir, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño.

-Alice va a entenderme, no te preocupes por ella.

-Edward eres mi hermano y sabes cuanto te aprecio pero por favor no te vayas, vas a hacernos falta a todos.

-Lo sé pero necesito irme...

-Lo siento Edward pero no voy a permitirte que te vayas, si lo haces será sólo por que conseguiste vencerme.

-Si tu y yo peleamos será una riña sin fin por que no pienso dejarte ganar.

-Entonces pelearemos, sabes que tengo tiempo de sobra.

-O mejor hagamonos un favor, no te interpongas en mi partida y yo no le diré a Alice lo que piensas.-susurro furioso pero sólo consigo mismo por chantajear de esa manera a su hermano pero si ya una vez había roto las reglas por Bella y había formado una nuevas que la incluían ahora que la había dejado debía volver a romper esas reglas sin importar cuantas más debía qebrantar.-A Alice no le dará gusto saber lo feliz que éstas por que hayamos dejado a Bella ¿Acaso quieres que ella lo sepa?

-No se lo digas.

-Ya te dije, no se lo diré si tu me dejas partir, vine hasta aquí sólo a despedirme y es lo que haré.

-Carlisle no te lo pondrá fácil.

-Él va a entenderme Jasper y me apoyará pero si tú te pones pesado se lo harás difícil a todos.

-Edward...

-No te preocupes Jasper no le diré nada a Alice pero ya te dije a precio de que y disculpa si eh violado tu privasidad pero es que cuando anuncie que lo mejor era que nos fueramos tu mente gritaba victoriosa y me fue imposible ignorarla.

-No tengo nada en contra de Bella.-aclaro.

-Lo sé Jasper, se que sólo estas feliz por que nuevamente sólo serán Alice y tú y no vas a tener que compartirla con una humana pero aún así Alice puede molestarse.-le recordo mordaz, Jasper sonrió sintiéndose perdedor pero por nada del mundo permitiría que su pequeña pensará por un segundo que a él le hacía feliz su sufrir.

**Notas; **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les gustará por que a mi me ah encantado escribirlo, por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO0O0O0O (más vale tarde que nunca) disculpen si no respondo a los reviews pero lo haré después tengo poco tiempo para estar en mi compu y prefiero publicar rápido.

Ya saben que todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y no importa si son buenos o malos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;** de más esta decir que los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a mi la trama aunq en realidad no es algo de lo q pueda presumir.

* * *

**Capitulo #2**

El vuelo que les llevaría a su nuevo hogar estaba por partir.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Jasper preocupado por la triste expresiín de Alice.

-No lo sé.-aceptó molesta, odiaba no saber lo que pasaba, ella siempre tenía la razón pero el saber que no sabía siquiera como se encontraba la ponía furiosa.

-Siempre haz sabido cuendo dejar de dar tu apoyo.-le recordo con recelo, ella lo miro.-Y me soprende que no lo sepas con Edward.

-Es que no estoy segura de que él no nos necesite.-confesó molesta, odiaba cuando Edward se ponía así de pesado, ella por todos los medios había intentado pedirle que se quedara un tiempo para asimilar las cosas y que cuando se sintiera mejor partiera solo.

-Alice, él lo quiere así hay que respetarlo.-pidió tranquilo, Alice miro una vez más por los grandes cristales donde podía admirar los aviones.

-Me preocupa.-confesó.-¿Y si él no esta bien? Sabes que va a sufrir, me va a doler_ verlo_ sufrir sabiendo que no esta a mi lado para darle apoyo.

-Entonces haz lo que él te pidió...No lo_ veas_, no te interfieras en lo que hace por que no hará tonterias.

-¿Y si las hace y yo no puedo evitarlo?-preguntó con miedo, Jasper estiro sus brazos para acurrucarla junto a su pecho.

-Él hará lo que crea correcto para él y nosotros debemos respetarlo.-le recordo en susurros a su oido.

-¿Y Bella? que va a ser de Bella-preguntó angustiada.

-Le pediste a Edward que le dijera que no hiciera nada malo y él se lo dijo, Bella no tiene por que hacerse daño.

-Tu no la _viste_ y yo si.-confeso con miedo, Jasper se separo un paco para ver su rostro.-Ella estaba mal, ella se veía tan mal, estaba...

-...Edward te pidió por algo que no lo hicieras Alice, no debiste hacerlo.-la regaño, ella bajo la cabeza apenada.-Haces mal, no puedes pasar el tiempo viendo como esta ella por que sólo te vas a hacer daño a ti misma...

-Es inevitable.

-Alice por favor prometeme a mi también que no vas a_ ver_ como esta Bella...prometemelo.-pidió tomando la suave barbilla de su niña entre su mano.

-Sabes que odio mentirte.-le recordo Alice con un sonrisa brillando en sus labios.

-Entonces no me mientas y prometelo.

-Jasper...no puedo.

-Señorita.-exclamo sonriente, ella enrojeció.-No puedes pasar viviendo por lo que hace Bella, no puedes interferir en ella y tampoco vas a poder cambiar cualquier cosa que ella haga.-le recordo.-Por eso es mejor que no la_ veas_ por que nada de lo que puedas _ver_ va a servir de algo sólo vas a hacerte daño.

-Jasper.-mordió su labio y murmuro su nombre con suplica.

-Vamos Alice, prometelo.-ordenó seguro, ella se puso rigida y llevo su mano derecha a la frente.

-Lo prometo, general.-exclamo como si fuera un soldado y con una gran sonrisa.

-Así esta mejor.-observo Jasper feliz para abrazarla nuevamente.

-Pero sabes que odio mentirte.-exclamo risueña, Jasper la miro con mala cara e incluso giro los ojos, ella río y se alejo veloz hacía Carlisle quien sonreía por que obviamente los había escuchado.

-También prometemelo a mi.-pidió Carlisle.

-Papá, no me hagas que le mienta a todos.-suplico Alice apenada ¿Cómo no lo había _visto_ venir?, Carlisle la miro severo.

-Alice.-exclamo cruzando los brazos.

-Lo... prometo.-dijo molesta.-¿También a ti mamá?-preguntó fastidiada.

-También a mi Alice.-repitió Esme con una amplia y amable sonrisa.

-Lo prometo.-dijo haciendo una reverencia, pudo oir la risa de Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Rosalie también quieres que te lo prometa?-preguntó en broma, Rosalie sonrío.

-No a mi ni me importa.-respondió Rosalie indiferente, Alice sonrió complacida.

-¿Emmett?-preguntó viendo a su hermano.

-Ya tienes bastantes promesas que romper, no necesitas una más.-respondió su hermano sonriente.

-Gracias Emmett.-corrió a abrazar a su hermano y pudo escuchar un gruñido de molestia de Rosalie e incluso de Jasper.

-Te abrazaría si no me hubieras hecho hacer esa promesa.-declaró fingiendo molestia, Jasper río.

-No necesito que me abraces.-dijo sin más, Alice se soltó de Emmett y miro a Jasper.

-Pero no me vayas a pedir en el avión que tome de tu mano.-ordenó severa, Jasper borro toda expresión de su rostro, sin duda Alice ya lo había _visto_ haciéndolo.

Abordaron su vuelo, Alice se había mantenido cerca de Carlisle y Esme antes de abordar y había podido escuchar los refunfuños de Jasper por ignorarlo, tomó su lugar junto él dejándolo atrapado entre la ventanilla y ella pero aún así pasaba supresencia inadvertida.

-Jasper aunque lo hagas no te voy a dar la mano.-exclamo molesta pues había _visto_ a Jasper mostrar sus afilados colmillos a los niños de los lugares de atrás quienes no dejaban de jugar emocionados por su primer vuelo.

-¿Y si?-preguntó Jasper pensando en su otra opción.

-Tampoco.-respondió segura pues sólo había visto a Jasper intentar saltar hacía la asafata.

-¿No hay opción?-quisó saber, ella lo miro risueña.

-Sabes que odio mentirte.-repitió amable, él intento tomarle la mano pero ella fue más veloz y la aparto.

-De acuerdo.-exclamo sabiendo bien cuando debía abandonar la batalla y mostrar bandera blanca.-Puedes romper tu promesa conmigo pero no olvides que te lo advertí.-sentenció, ella tomo su mano al instante.-Aún así también se lo prometiste a Carlisle, Esme y Edward y yo no hablo por ellos.-le recordo mordaz, Alice intento apartar su mano pero Jasper no la solto.

-Bueno...nadie me dijo nada de no _ver_ lo que pasa con Charly.-exclamo feliz, escucho la carcajada de Emmett, Carlisle no pudo evitar sonreir al igual que Esme, Rosalie murmuro algo como "va a ser muy aburrido" y Jasper apreto con fuerza los labios para no reír.

* * *

Se que es corto pero sentí que si metía algo más lo iba arruinar por lo q espero me entiendan, por cierto, muchas gracias a los reviews en especial a Hanae-Kotara por las correcciones, las tuve muy en cuenta y creeme que buena falta me hacía que alguien me lo aclarara, gracias por leer mi historia por cierto a todas las chicas de** México**, una niña bastante amable me ha invitado este **viernes 18 a las 16:30 hrs a la Gandhi de Bellas Artes** con motivo de que sale a la venta Luna Nueva, se que muchas ya lo han leído (la verdad es que todas) pero aún así sería bueno que fueran para que todos vean que en México también hay fans y sobre todo para que conozcamos a gente con nuestros mismos intereses (porq lo q es YO no conozco a nadie fisikamente que lea por placer es más dudo mucho que mis amigos sepan lo que es un libro) por ello les invito y pido que confirmen su presencia con la chica que me invito **Aidee Cullen** http:// www .fanfiction .net /u/656608/ (sin espacios) porq creo q si hay control con eso, Yo no estoy organizando nada sólo soy una invitada más bastante chismosa y entrometida por lo que les invito, Yo si voy a ir y si kieren podemos ponernos en contacto para que nos veamos en el metro o algo así o donde quieran, quien quiera saber quien soy llevaré un liston negro atado a mi mano y muñeca izquierda.

Ahora si por favor review's, sepan bien que los agradezco todos (aunq sean poquitos) de corazón y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discleimer; **Los personajes le pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo #3**

Alice perdía el tiempo acomodando una y otra vez su habitación para hacer tiempo, el entuciasmo en casa por una nueva mudanza no era de lo más ánimada y ella no iba a fingir que la idea le gustaba.

-¿Seguirás moviendo la alfombra?-preguntó Jasper a su lado, ella formo una mueca de disgusto.-Nunca tardas tanto decorando.

-A veces es más fácil.

-Alice, no voy a influir en ti para que te sientas mejor pero por favor...al menos sonríe.-pidió amable sin ocultar su disgusto.

-Lo intento.-aceptó.-Pero...

-¿Sigues espiando a Bella?

-No la espio.

-¿Entonces?

-Me es inevitable.-respondió molesta.-Yo no quiero _verla,_ yo no quiero por que se que ella está mal pero...no puedo evitarlo.

-Y finges estar ocupada moviendo un par de muebles y una alfombra una y otra vez para no pensar en ello.-repuso molesto.

-No te enojes Jasper creeme que ya no quiero _verla_, es molesto ver cuanto daño le esta haciendo Edward con esta estupida postura.

-Edward sólo piensa en el bienestar de Bella y si ésta no es la manera más adecuada no entiendo cual puede ser.

-Si ella fuera una de nosotros todo sería más fácil.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, los musculos de Jasper se tenzaron ¿Bella una de ellos¿Bella inmortal? Eso sólo significaba compartir a Alice por siempre y no se sentía dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Pero eso ya no va a pasar.-exclamo en un intento por no decir decir lo que realmente pensaba.-Traje los folletos de la universidad ¿qué quieres estudiar ésta vez?-preguntó cambiando el tema, Alice tomo los folletos emocionada, agradecia que él no quisiera seguir con ese tema tan frustrante.

-No lo sé ¿qué quieres estudiar tú?-preguntó, no necesitaba leer los folletos pues ya había visto lo que Jasper quería.

-Filosofía, no tengo muchas ganas de esforzarme.

-Aunque estudiaras algo nuevo jamás te esforzarías.

-Lo sé.-presumió feliz, Alice río con ganas.-Pero tu nunca haz estudiado ésto y me preguntaba si quisieras...

-...Jasper.-dijo mordiendo su labio temerosa de lo que quería hacer.

-Pero podemos estudiar lo que quieras en realidad quiero estar contigo en la facultad que sea...

-...Jasper.

-¿Alice?

-Yo...-dudo un segundo en el que tuvo tiempo para maldecir a Edward tanto como le fue posible ¿donde estaba su vocero oficial cuando a ella se le dificultaba decir algo? Edward siempre hacía el trabajo pesado cuando ella no podía y ahora tenía que decir por si misma lo que quería hacer.

-Dime...me pones más nervioso de lo que tú estas.

-En realidad.-Alice se colgo de su espalda y Jasper no dudo en sujetarla.-Quiero que demos un paseo.-propuso y aunque Jasper supo que eso no era lo que ella quería no iba a presionarla.

-Lo que tú quieras.-obedecio fiel.

La luminosa luna hacía brillar sus rostros en las oscuras calles por las que caminaban, Jasper se había aferrado a su mano como si fuera lo único que le puediera hacer estar en pie aunque de cierta forma así mismo era, ella sonreía feliz, la suave mano que la sujetaba con fuerza era lo único que le podía hacer olvidarlo todo, creer que no había más en el mundo que pudiera robarle un segundo de atención.

-¿Puedo saber por que caminamos a paso común?-preguntó con ineterés, Alice solía decesperarse de los pasos lentos pero era ella quien ésta vez llevaba el ritmo.

-Quiero que todas las vecinas sepan que estás conmigo.-respondió risueña, Jasper río.

-Olvidas que somos hermanos.-repuso, ella río con un suave cuanto que lo estremeció, adoraba esa sensación palpitante en su pecho cuando ella reía así.

-Tenemos que empezar a estremecerlos a todos.-exclamo Emmett tras ellos, notablemente estaba a metros de distancia pero su voz, para ellos, era como si estuviera a un lado.

-Esta vez no podemos excedernos.-pidió Alice, ya no conaban con Edward para evitar que la imaginación de los humanos desbordara.

-Jamás nos excedemos.-río Emmett, Alice giró los ojos, Emmett sencillamente no conocía de limites.

-¿Será divertido?-preguntó Jasper a Alice, ella cerro los ojos y se consentro.

-Devastador.-respondió sería, Emmett pensaba excederse realmente.

-Un poco de diversión no nos vendría mal.-repuso Emmett molesto, pronto un gruñido de Rosalie hizo que su sonara carcajada fuera simple silencio.

-Te prohibo causarle problemas a Esme.-sentenció Rosalie, Jasper río.

-Lo mismo va para ti Jasper.-la gran sonrisa de él desapareció con una velocidad impresionante incluso para ellos.

-¡Mujeres!-dijeron ambos molestos, Rosalie miro significativamente a Emmett, Alice se cruzo de brazos.

-Que haríamos sin ustedes.-pensó Emmett sabiendo que jamás sería capaz de estar sin Rosalie.

-Se bien lo que tu harías Jasper Whitlock y te prohibo que al menos lo pienses.-reto Alice furiosa, Emmett río pero Jasper se encogio de hombros.-Donde pienses al menos en volver con María te juro que...-Jasper la interrumpió con una sonora carcajada, Rosalie intento no reír pero Emmett sin pena alguna solto tremenda carcajada que hizo a Alice molestarse más.

-¿Celosa?-prgeuntó seductor, Alice apreto los puños, el nombre de María estaba estrictamente prohibido para Jasper y no por que ella se lo prohibiera si no que él mismo lo había hecho por que mejor que nadie sabía cuanto la molestaba.

-Jasper.-rechino los dientes pero él no dejo de reír.-Preguntale a Emmett si quiere pasar contigo lo que resta del año.-pidió dándose la vuelta, Jasper dejó de reír de golpe.

-A mi no me metan en sus problemas.-ordenó Emmett.-Yo pasaré el resto del siglo con Rose.

-Ella no lo permitirá después de que le diga lo que querías hacer.-reprocho Alice, Rosalie gruño una vez más y Emmett comenzó a dar un monologo de excusas y razones por las que no debía hacerle caso a Alice por que no había pensado en nada malo que sólo había pensado en divertirse...claro que eso dependía de la definición que él mismo tenía de la diversión.

-Alice.-Jasper corría al mismo ritmo que Alice pero ella lo ignoraba.-Alice por favor.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?-preguntó Esme preocupada cuando los escucho llegar, Alice se paro tras ella para evitar ver a Jasper.

-Alice se enojo por María, Esme por favor dile que sea así...

-Alice.-regaño Esme mirándola.

-Él tiene la culpa mamá, regañalo a él.-pidió Alice

-Jasper.-refunfuño Esme mirando a Jasper.

-Emmett quería asustar a los vecinos.-dijo en su defenza, las excusas de Emmett ahora iban dirigidas a Esme.

-Emmett.-dijo molesta, Rosalie bajo a prisa.

-Regañalos mamá.-pidió una vez más Alice, Rosalie río, sin duda eso iba a ser lo más divertido que podría ver en días, juntas disfrutaron del espectaculo ofrecido inintencionalmente por Jasper y Emmett era realmente gracioso ver a dos chicos de su tamaño y belleza intentando justificarse ante una pequeña (a comparación de ambos) y frágil mujer.

Carlisle entro a los siguientes minutos y sin interrumpir a su mujer se colocó entre Rosalie y Alice para disfrutar, ver a sus hijos demostrando ese respeto a Esme le enorgullecía por completo.

-¿Por que empezó todo?-preguntó con disimulo, Alice pensó en lo que había pasado por que normalmente era Edward quien daba toda la información que ella le mostraba pero como Carlisle seguía en espera ella recordo muy a su pesar que Edward no estaba por ahí, Rosalie noto la tristeza en los ojos de Alice y se apresuro a contarlo todo antes de que Jasper también se diera cuenta y su única diversión quedara en el olvido.

-Vaya.-exclamo Carlisle agradecido de que Esme no fuera así con él.

Después de los regaños, Jasper y Emmett se prometieron fingir indiferencia con sus esposas pero eso era algo que jamás iban a poder cumplir aunque tuvieran a la eternidad como un hecho real.

-Jasper.-exclamo Alice a su lado, él se limito a mirarla.-Quería decirte algo...

-Lo que quieras.

-...Yo quiero...no quiero ir a la universidad.

-¿Piensas volver a la preparatoria?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No, no pienso estudiar.

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer? Estoy dispuesto a ir a donde quieras y lo sabes.

-Lo sé pero ese es el asunto...yo no quiero que ésta vez estés conmigo.-declaro apenada, Jasper ni se inmuto, sabía que eso era muy difícil para ella y no se lo iba a poner peor.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?

-Sabes bien que desde lo de James he tenido dudas.-Jasper sonrío, sin duda entendía lo que ella quería hacer.

-...No hay problema Alice, si quieres hacerlo sola adelante, no me molesta por el contrario creo que esta bien.-la interrumpio, Alice se lanzo a sus brazos en medio segundo, Jasper aspiro su aroma y sonrío, no existía nada más dulze para él.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme y si quieres te acompaño a decirselo a Carlisle y Esme.

Juntos fueron con sus padres, Rosalie y Emmett les acompañaron, Jasper dijo todo lo que a Alice le daba pena decir, sentía que de una extraña manera ofendía a Esme al querer saber de su familia biologica por que la única familia que realmente tenía era ésta y a pesar de que Edward no estuviera con ellos bien sabía que pronto iba a volver, de la misma forma que había visto a Bella bajo el apellido Cullen.

* * *

**Notas Ginevra Hale;**Gracias por leer, gracias por los reviews, me gusta mucho que mi historia les guste a ustedes, y SI esta sólo es una historia Alice Jasper en luna nueva y tmbn habrá en Eclipse, quiero que ustedes me digan lo que quieren para el siguiente capitulo por que mis reservas se han terminado, ya no tengo ningun capitulo listo, tengo que escribir y me vendrían bien sus opiniones e ideas. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran STHEPENIE MEYER y a mi lo poco que he podido escribir, no busco ganancias monetarias más el simple placer por escribir y leer sus reviews

Capitulo # 4

-Era más fácil cuando sólo pensaba en hacerlo.-susurró Alice al oído de Jasper, llevaba más de una hora frente al garaje sin tener ganas de marcharse. Carlisle había ofrecido su auto para que pudiera desplazarse sin problemas en Mississippi pero Rosalie creyó conveniente que mejor se llevara el de ella.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar.-sonrió Jasper con una mano en la puerta listo para subir al BMW. El tener que dejar ir Alice aunque fuera por unos cuantos días le ponía ansioso y nervioso a mismas partes.

-No es que me moleste que me acompañes pero...

-Alice se que no quieres que vaya por miedo a tus emociones, se que sabes que aunque no quiera interferir voy hacerlo por que no soportaría verte triste y también se que tu quieres saber lo que se siente descubrir que tuviste o tienes una familia, se que tienes miedo a sentir coraje por que te abandonaron en un psiquiátrico pese a la magnifica persona que eres y también se que tienes derecho a sentir cualquier cosa que sientas cuando descubras las verdad de tu pasado, yo soy tu presente, tu futuro, soy la eternidad a tu lado y si sientes que mereces mirar atrás tu sola te dejo hacerlo y entiendo que lo hagas, te amo tanto que se que necesitas sentir esto aunque sea bueno o malo por que cuando regreses yo voy a estar aquí dispuesto a darte todo el apoyo que necesites como tu siempre me lo haz dado a mi.-recitó Jasper sin soltarla, Alice supo que si pudiera llorar los ojos de ambos estarían bañados en lagrimas, sabía que si no fuera por Jasper ahora mismo estaría completamente entristecida por tener que dejar a la persona de que ama pero Jasper sabía que ella necesitaba hacer esto por lo que sintió fuerza, coraje, valentía y dejo que ella subiera al auto de Rosalie, se encargo de cerrar la puerta, deposito un ultimo beso en lo delgados labios de su mujer y sabiendo que Alice fuera a donde tuviera que ir, él no iba a interferir.

-Jasper estoy a punto de hacerle el amor a Rosalie aunque Carlisle y Esme puedan oírnos.-escuchó el gruñido de Emmett como si estuviera a un lado suyo y supo que sus emociones los habían invadido a todos.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, no creo que quieran estar en el mismo estado que yo todo el día.-exclamó antes de salir del garaje y caminar sin rumbo fijo, pronto recordó un pequeño bosque bastante cerca de ahí y camino para poder estar solo, necesitaba estar alejado de todas las personas posibles, en primer instancia le preocupaba afectar a su familia y en otro por que sabía que al no estar bajo cuidado de Alice sería sumamente fácil sucumbir a sus instintos y no quería hacer algo que la entristeciera.

Alice se marcho un tanto insegura de lo que hacía; una vez dejando atrás la valentía que Jasper le había infundado sonaba difícil poder seguir manejando pero aún así lo hizo, no iba a regresar sin respuestas a todas las dudas que siempre la habían acompañado, no iba a dar marcha atrás aún sabiendo que lo que averiguara no cambiaría nada pero sentía esa curiosidad como una necesidad importante ¿Quién había sido ella? . ¿Que había sido de sus padres? . ¿Sus padres alguna vez la amaron? . ¿Por qué la habían abandonado? . ¿Habría estado en la oscuridad desde que nació?

Ni siquiera disfrutaba manejando a toda velocidad como solía hacer, su mente estaba ocupada en todo lo que la esperaba y debía afrontar pero ¿Realmente era tanto como para hacer un drama y dejar a Jasper? Se negó a tener visiones de lo que pasaría pero aún así la curiosidad resultaba difícil de ignorar.

Su mente viajaba a velocidad sorprendente.

-¿Mary Alice Brandon?-se preguntó a si misma, pensó más en ello sin dejar de conducir. Sin tener que llegar hasta Mississippi pudo saber que sus padres la habían metido al manicomio por miedo ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo sentía que su don era más una maldición que algo privilegiado? Esa era la única razón para que su familia la tuviera lejos.

Se vio a si misma junto a su tumba, en efecto el mismo día que la ingresaron al manicomio habían fingido su muerte y después hicieron de cuenta que jamás había vivido. Le dolió darse cuenta de ello y sintió estremecimiento al verse parada frente a su tumba, que linda era ella, se había llevado flores casi un siglo después.

Conforme manejaba diversas imágenes de ella cruzaban su mente, ya no tenía visiones por que entre más veía menos significado le encontraba a ir hasta allá pero ella quería saber tanto como pudiera y seguiría manejando a Mississippi hasta que tuviera todas las respuestas.

Pero una anciana con un parecido a ella también dejaba flores ante su tumba ¿Quién podía ser? Parecía visitarla con frecuencia por los montones de flores marchitas que adornaban su lapida, su madre no podía ser tal vez se trataba de alguna hermana, la emoción que la embargo por un segundo le hizo olvidar que pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo, gracias a sus reflejos evitó un gran trailer que pudo causar un rasguño al auto de Rosalie.

_-Mamá ¿nos vamos?-preguntó una mujer madura._

_-Sólo un segundo más Mary, un segundo más.-pidió la anciana.-Alice espero que estés con papá y mamá y los perdones por lo que te hicieron.-pidió ante la tumba para después darse la vuelta._

_-No tengo por que perdonarlos.-repuso Alice saliendo de su escondite.-Ellos no tuvieron consideraciones conmigo ¿Por que las tendría yo?_

_-¿Alice?-preguntó la anciana pálida, los labios le castañearon por la impresión.-¡Alice!-se froto los ojos incredula.-Alice._

La visión la dejó con la boca abierta y sin importarle los autos que andaban a toda velocidad por la autopista dio vuelta en U para jamás volver a poner un pie cerca de donde se suponía "descansaba en paz".

Tenía coraje y se sentía traicionada, esperaba haber pertenecido a un orfanato y que al no entender sus visiones la encerraron en el manicomio pero no había sido así, su familia, sus propios padres, la habían encerrado sin importar que fuera apenas una niña ¿cuánto miedo le habrían tenido antes de encerrarla? . ¿Cuánto habría sufrido antes de que todo fuera oscuro? La reacción que había tenido al ver a su hermana no la había conmovido, la había ofendido y traicionado ¿Llevaba flores a su tumba sólo para no tener remordimientos? Esperaba que no pero sabía que tal vez así fuera por lo que vio sacó a conclusión que tenía una sobrina "Mary" ¿Llevaría aquel nombre en su honor?

Condujo mientras sentía como se calmaba como a cada metro que recorría conseguía entender a su familia. Cuanto han de haber sufrido cuando la encerraron, no tuvo que haber sido fácil para ellos tener que abandonar a su hija y sonriendo se sintió tranquila, debía estar agradecida con ellos por que de lo contrario aquel vampiro jamás la hubiera transformado, sintió un extraño agradecimiento hacía James, si no fuera por él jamás estaría en esta condición, jamás habría conocido a Jasper y pensar en que jamás pudo haberlo tenido tensó todo su cuerpo sólo de imaginar una vida sin él conseguía ponerla más triste de lo que esperaba de si misma estar.

Siguió por la autopista pensando en que tal vez su familia lo había hecho por su bien, ellos le habían hecho un favor al que todo fuera así y jamás creyó que ser vampiro fuera algo tan extraordinario, entendía a Bella y sintió una punzada de rencor hacía su hermano pero tal vez Edward tuviera razón; tal vez Bella perdiera su alma y le cerraba las puertas del paraíso tal vez su condición era estar maldita pero ¿De que servía tenerle miedo a no ir al cielo cuando muriera si jamás iba a morir?

Y el agradecimiento volvió una vez más ¿Cómo no agradecerle a su familia el haberla encerrado? Si no fuera por ellos jamás habría conocido a Jasper, ni hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir todo lo que había vivido y lo que la esperaba, su condición tenía su precio, resistirse a la sangre no era cosa fácil pero cada día lo hacía mejor, convivía con Bella y Charly sin problemas, en la escuela no le causaba mucho problema al oler la sangre aunque la ponzoña en su boca era difícil de ignorar; pagaba un precio caro por tener siempre a Jasper a su lado pero mientras él estuviera con ella jamás el precio de ser un vampiro le iba a causar problema.

Manejaba hacía su nuevo hogar pensando en todo y moría de ganas por ver a Jasper y contarle todo lo que había pasado, no había sido más de media hora estando fuera de casa pero aún así sentía que fueron siglos desde la última vez que pudo despeinar el lacio y suave cabello rubio de su marido.

_Vio_ que Jasper no estaba en casa y no tardo en conducir a donde se encontraba.

-Espere que tardaras más.-susurró Jasper y sintió como si él lo dijera junto a su oído.

-Lo vi todo antes de llegar.-respondió al mismo tiempo que estacionaba el coche.-Pero no me perdía de mucho.-río para darse vuelta y tener a Jasper a un par de metros de ella. Se miraron y Jasper se sintió completo.

-No hay nadie cerca.-exclamo Alice enrollando un mechón de cabello con sus dedos.

-Lo se.

-Entonces ¿Por que estas tan tranquilo?

-Te dije que no iba a interferir y quiero que me cuentes como te fue sin que yo tenga alguna emoción.

-¿Y eso te impide acercarte?

-Me lo impide, si estoy a un centímetro de ti sabiendo que no hay nadie cerca no seré capaz de tener control con mis emociones.

-¿Y si yo quiero que no lo tengas?-río Alice lanzándose sobre él, Jasper la sostuvo con fuerza y la beso antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Su beso pudo durar un segundo o tal vez cuando les dio tiempo de darse cuenta de la situación sus ropas estaban a una considerable distancia y la luz de luna acariciaba sus cuerpos.

-Me siento extraña.-río Alice.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no sabes por que.

-Si lo se Alice, cuando te vi lo entendí todo y yo también estoy agradecido.

-Reaccione muy mal cuando la vi ¡Pretendí atacar a mi propia hermana!

-Lo sé Alice pero no lo hiciste, si la hubieras encontrado tu dolor te habría cegado pero cuando lo_ viste_ entendiste todo lo que tuvo que sufrir para estar ahora ahí, se ve que ella es muy grande y si moría de un infarto jamás te lo hubieras perdonado.

-Realmente intento entender a mis padres ¡Debio ser terrorífico que tu hija supiera lo que iba a pasar!

-No sólo los entiendas también perdónalos, dales el perdón por que ellos te dieron algo mil veces más maravilloso.

-El tener que ser un vampiro vegetariano no suena tan maravilloso.

-No hablaba de tener que ser vampiro ¡Hablaba de mi!

-Lo sé sólo quería hacerte enojar.

-Pues no lo haz conseguido Alice por que a pesar de los años que llevamos juntos, de tu manía por las compras y el excesivo tiempo que pasas decorándolo todo y cambiando mi look me sería imposible poder enojarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, con la persona más importante para mi y por quien a pesar de lo mucho que me cuesta esta vida que llevamos doy mi mayor esfuerzo para que estés orgullosa de mi.

-Gracias Jazz, no se que habría sido de mi si no nos encontrábamos.

-Tu me encontraste a mi, tu fuiste quien me salvo.-murmuró Jasper besando con delicadeza el cuello desnudo de Alice haciendo un pequeño camino de besos y mordiscos he intentando dejar su marca plasmada en la suave y blanca piel de su esposa, un grillo canto a distancia y con el arrullo de la luna Alice respondió a los besos de Jasper.

Notas de Ginevra Hale; ¿qué opinan?

Antes que nada ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora pero ha sido, esta vez, culpa de mi madre porq cancelo el Internet y ahora que pude huir a un ciber he publicado, tengo el capitulo próximo capitulo listo así que dejen muzhos reviews para que publique más rápido, mil veces y agradecimientos por leer mi historia y realmente espero que les guste.

Respuestas a su review's;

Alice; Otra vez me quede sin el suspenso y la trama, yo tmbn quería que Jasper la espiara pero creo mejor que la entendiera y le demostrara su amor dejándola experimentar sola, muchas gracias por leerme y no sabes como le halagas, mis ojitos han brillado cuando te leí, espero este capitulo te guste.

Makise; Creo que no te he dado el dlor que esperabas pero al menos si el amor ¿no? Ah por cierto ¿se noto mucho que odio a Maria? Jajaja, gracias por leerme y espero este capitulo llene tus expectativas y si no pues intentare esforzarme aún más.

Amedelune; Que bueno que te guste mi fic y ahora espero que te siga gustando así que no dudes en dejar tu review! Gracias por leerme!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer;** los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stepheni Meyer y asociados, yo no hago esto con un fin de lucro más que el placer por escribir y leer reviews.

**Capitulo:**

-¿Entonces vamos a empezar de nuevo?-preguntó Rosalie a nadie en especial.

Estaban todos reunidos en la nueva sala, Esme fingía estar muy entretenida como unos bocetos para la decoración de una iglesia gótica del este, Carlisle leía desprevenido varios periódicos, Emmett estaba recostado a los pies de Rosalie con un videojuego, Jasper estaba tumbado cerca de su hermano con otro videojuego y realmente parecía entretenido, Alice estaba sentada frente al ordenador.

-Yo no les puedo leer la mente.-reprochó molesta ante la ausencia de respuestas, Alice sonrió recordando a Edward sólo él hubiera podido reír con ella, Emmett dejo el videojuego y aunque Jasper intento reprochar una mirada de Alice le sugirió comportarse.

-Debemos hacerlo.-empezó Carlisle dejando el periódico.-¿Piensan entrar al colegio?

-Yo no tengo ganas.-respondió Alice.

-¿Entonces que vamos a decir?-preguntó Emmett fingiendo interés, moría de ganas por volver a su videojuego, estaba a sólo unos movimientos de vencer a Jasper en la carrera.

-Esme nos educa en casa.-propuso Jasper, dispuesto ante todo a apoyar a Alice, ella le sonrió, sus miradas se encontraron y el tiempo de detuvo en un segundo, la satisfacción embargo el pecho de Alice y sintió como dentro de ella vibraba su corazón pese a no poder latir, los labios de Jasper se curvaron en una sonrisa perfecta con los ojos brillantes y lucidos de placer.

-¡Basta!-pidió Rosalie quitando la mano de Emmett de su pierna, Carlisle sonrió al igual que Esme y Emmett agradeció mentalmente el no poder sonrojarse. Aunque jamás lo admitiera; frente a Carlisle y Esme se sentía como un adolescente descubierto en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres cada vez que tocaba algo más que la mano de Rosalie, se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y antes de ocultar su rostro entre las manos como una avestruz recordó que junto a él se encontraba su hermano con extraños poderes sobre el control de las emociones, sonriendo ante su descubrimiento por nada sorprendente arrojo un cojín directo a la cara de Jasper pero él lo tomo en el acto y con un ágil movimiento tomó otro cojín que Alice le había lanzado para responder al ataque de Emmett, Rosalie sintiendo que ahora eran dos contra uno cogió el cojín de entre sus piernas y lo arrojo a Jasper, por cuestión de milésimas de segundo los reflejos de Jasper lo esquivaron antes de que al menos pudiera despeinarle un cabello.

-Paren.-pidió Esme sabiendo que era cosa de segundos para que Alice fuera a cada habitación por todos los cojines de la casa para arrojarlos a sus hermanos.

Rosalie refunfuño y Emmett tuvo que contener sus ganas de arrojar un cojín a Alice al mismo tiempo que Jasper se ponía junto a ella y extendía sus brazos como si fuera un escudo.

-Rosalie nos ha hecho una pregunta.-recordó Carlisle, pensaba en pedir empleo alegando ser el nieto de él mismo en un hospital en el que había trabajado hace años y del que ahora un residente suyo era el jefe del hospital.

-Podemos esperar hasta que Edward vuelva para comenzar a hacer planes, sería raro que de repente en vez de ser ocho fuéramos nueve.-sugirió Alice agachándose por el brazo de Jasper para que la vieran mientras hablaba. Sabía que no había nada de raro en que de repente fueran nueve en vez de los ocho que llegaron pero albergaba la esperanza de que Edward volviera pronto, se sentía extraña al no poder contar con él esta vez, le era fácil que Rosalie y Emmett no estuvieran pero Edward, él nunca había vivido lejos de ella desde que se integro a la familia Cullen.

-Podemos.-sopeso Jasper inclinándose para cubrir el rostro de Alice, había visto a Emmett mover lentamente su mano hasta el cojín más cercano.

-No creo que sea buena idea... pronto los vecinos se darán cuenta de que nunca salen ni van a la escuela.

-A Emmett lo expulsaron de la universidad cuando el decano lo encontró con Rosalie en la alberca del campus, Jasper tuvo una pelea en la preparatoria con un chico que quería salir conmigo y también lo expulsaron entonces tú.-dijo mirando a Carlisle.- Y Esme decidieron que lo mejor era mudarnos y por eso estamos aquí encerrados, somos una familia con adolescentes problemáticos...-Alice cerro los ojos para concentrarse.-Lo creerán.

Emmett sonrió y agradeció que esta vez no hubiera alguien que pudiera leer sus pensamientos, él y Rosalie en la alberca de una universidad prestigiada...

Jasper apretó los puños ¿qué alguien pretendía salir con Alice, SU Alice? Sin duda le hubiera roto todos los huesos al que lo intentara.

Esme suspiro ¿Ella había educado a un puñado de adolescentes problemáticos?, ¿Sus hijos una banda de chicos inconcientes e inmaduros?

Carlisle sonrió, Alice siempre tenía ideas para todo incluso una vez escribió diálogos para cuando se presentaran y dieran "su historia" del cambio de escuela y lo difícil que les sería adaptarse, recordó el primer día que estuvieron en la escuela de Forks y como Alice les había dado a cada uno una historia de vida que incluía gemelos huérfanos desde la infancia hasta un problemático Emmett obsesionado con su físico.

-Esperaba algo mejor esta vez Alice.-dijo Rosalie alisando su cabello con la yema de sus dedos.

-Si tienes una idea mejor te escuchamos todos.-exclamo Alice calmada.

-Bueno pues, necesitamos entretenernos, no es difícil.-empezó Rosalie.-Carlisle quieres trabajar ¿cierto?-él asintió.-Esme puedes seguir con tu decoración o reconstrucción o lo que sea que estés haciendo esta vez, Jasper tiene pinta de ser un delincuente y tu Alice podemos decir que te recuperas de una fuerte caída en la anorexia.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alice escandalizada, Emmett río y Jasper le arrojo un cojín que paro en el aire, Carlisle acaricio su barbilla pensativo.

-¿Y que harán Emmett y tú?-preguntó Esme para evitar una discusión.

-No casaremos de nuevo y nos iremos a vivir solos, no tengo ganas de pasar tanto tiempo aquí si Alice va a estar todo el tiempo triste por que Bella esta en Forks y con Jasper jugando con mis emociones todo el tiempo evitando que Alice se deprima.

-No me deprimo...-rugió Alice molesta, pronto Jasper relajo a las dos.

-¿Lo ven? Carlisle no puedo soportarlo más, Alice tiene derecho a llorarle a Bella y yo también tengo derecho a molestarme cada vez que Jasper lo evita... no quiero estar tranquila.-gritó al final, molesta se puso de pie y dio de vueltas, Emmett al instante estuvo a su lado abrazándola por la espalda.

-También estoy molesta Rosalie, no es justo que Edward se comporte así, ni por Bella ni por mi.

-Entonces búscalo y díselo, se supone que esto es por el bien de Bella y yo apoyo las decisiones de NUESTRO hermano, tú deberías hacer lo mismo...

-Es una decisión estupida y si no lo busco es por que pese a todo intento darle apoyo a NUESTRO hermano.

-¡Chicas!-exclamo Carlisle poniéndose de pie.-Edward no esta con nosotros esta vez y no vamos a juzgar sus decisiones sólo por que no esta presente...

-...Aunque lo estuviera yo diría lo mismo.-retó Alice sintiendo como una profunda tranquilidad la invadía, molesta arrojo a Jasper lejos de ella.

Tenía derecho a enojarse y Jasper no lo evitaría.

-Ese no es el punto.-les recordó Esme al mismo tiempo que Jasper caía al suelo, sus reflejos se lo pudieron haber evitado pero la brusca forma que Alice lo empujo lo tomo por sorpresa y desconcertó por completo, afligido, al mismo tiempo que su hombro apenas rozaba el suelo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, Emmett sonrió por la expresión de su hermano y Rosalie se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir, jamás, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con Alice la había visto alejar a Jasper de ella, sorprendida, se cruzó de brazos ¿Cuánto daño iba a seguir causando el recuerdo de Bella en su familia?

-Alice.-pidió Carlisle con calma, ella estaba molesta, sus ojos la delataban pero aún así un pequeño brillo de culpa se asomaba en sus pupilas doradas.-No es momento para hablar de lo que se quedo atrás.

-Ella no se quedo atrás, la dejamos, la abandonamos.

-Entiendo como te sientes Alice.-empezó Esme tomando la mano de Carlisle para evitar que él diera replica.-Es lo mismo que siento yo, dos de mis hijos... siento que los he perdido.-explico con calma pero con el dolor reflejado en su mirada.-Y ahora mis hijos pelean entre ellos, no lo permitiré Alice pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, entiendo la postura de Edward y si él quiere que así sean las cosas... lo hace por el bien de ella aún sabiendo cuanto daño le causara a él.

-¿A él, sólo a él? mamá ¿acaso no lo entienden? Ella era mi amiga también, era la única mujer con la que podía hablar aparte de Rosalie y tú y tengo derecho a extrañarla, tengo derecho a estar molesta con Edward por haber sido tan terco y por haberme alejado de ella...

-...Pues si lo que quieres es encontrar culpables por que no me culpas a mi ¿eh? Yo fui el que quiso beber de su sangre hasta matarla.-gritó Jasper molesto, sabía que esa furia no le pertenecía por completo pero ya era tarde para retractarse.

-Cállate Jasper y no empieces...-ordenó Alice.

-Es la verdad...

-Enserio Jasper, cállate, si sigues molestando con eso lo único que vas a conseguir va a ser...

-... que se deprima de nuevo.-completo Rosalie molesta, la furia de Jasper los estaba dominando a todos, Carlisle apretó los puños y Emmett sintió verdaderas ganas de golpear a Edward y de paso a Jasper, Esme respiro profundo con paciencia...

-Se callan todos.-ordenó Carlisle autoritario.- Llevamos dos meses fuera de Forks y no será ahora cuando discutamos esto nosotros, Edward volverá pronto y nadie le reprochara lo que hizo.-sentenció mirando directo a los ojos de Alice, Jasper se puso de pie en un brinco, ni siquiera con una mirada iba a permitir que alguien retara a su pequeña.- Tranquilízate Jasper.

Jasper respiro profundo dándose cuenta de lo furioso que estaba, Emmett apretaba los puños, Rosalie estaba que echaba chispas con la mirada, Esme parecía asustada y sorprendida, Carlisle hacía uso de todas sus habilidades para no dejarse controlar pero no había tenido valor de mirar una vez más a Alice, no soportaría verla furiosa con él.

-Alice.-susurró Rosalie.-¿quieres organizar mi boda?-preguntó con ganas, Alice no pudo evitar sonreír... poco a poco la furia comenzó a desaparecer y Alice corrió agradecida hasta su hermana.

-Lo haces bien.-sonrió sin soltarla.-Eres buena para hacerme olvidar de mi enojo.-río al mismo tiempo que Rosalie respondía a su abrazo.

-¿Vamos de compras?-preguntó jalándola fuera de casa, Esme les sonrió y se les unió, juntas las tres cruzaron la puerta, eso era lo bueno de vivir en una ciudad con mal clima, en cualquier momento podían salir sin problemas.

Carlisle carraspeo en espera, Emmett se había tumbado de nuevo para seguir con su videojuego pero Jasper estaba sin moverse, molesto de que Alice ni siquiera le dedicara una mirada ni un beso fugas como Rosalie le había enviado a Emmett.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?-preguntó al fin, Jasper sonrió con frustración.

-Por ahora no...

-Deberías sacarlo.-propuso Emmett.-Es molesto frustrarme por ti.

-Lo hará cuando quiera hacerlo.-sonrió Carlisle.-Debo irme, tengo una reunión esta tarde para ver lo de mi nuevo empleo.

Jasper siguió de pie viendo como Carlisle se marchaba, Emmett espero unos segundos para darle a Carlisle suficiente tiempo para llegar lejos.

-Yo pongo la música.-propuso conectando un par de waffles a la pantalla plana.-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Usher, Justin Timberlake...

-Emmett, quiero silencio.-puntualizo Jasper sin tener intenciones de oír la ruidosa música de su hermano.

-Esa banda no la conozco ¿o es solista?-preguntó Emmett pasando a velocidad sus discos, Jasper giro los ojos y se sentó.-Escucha esta, es buena.-la ruidosa música de Emmett hizo vibrar hasta las ventanas, Jasper tomo su videojuego y siguió sin prestar mucha atención.

Cerca de una hora después ambos seguían sentándos jugando, Emmett de repente bailaba o cantaba pero eso ya no asustaba a Jasper como alguna vez lo hizo.

-Ya sácalo.-pidió Emmett cambiando su cartucho por quinta vez.-Con un reprimido bastaba.-siguió sin prestar atención a su hermano.

-Es difícil.-dijo Jasper al fin.-No, bueno, sabía que afectaría a Alice pero jamás espere que fuera tanto.

-Nos afecto a todos, yo extraño sonrojarla en el sofá de la casa, era tan divertido gastarle bromas.-río recordando el sin fin de oportunidades que tuvo para reír a costa de Bella.

-Pero es diferente con Alice...

-Espera.-pidió Emmett cayendo en la cuenta.-¿Crees que Alice la amaba?-preguntó como si se tratara del mejor cotilleo que tuviera en meses.

Jasper giro los ojos sorprendido.

-No de la manera que tu crees.-aclaró, Emmett respiro tranquilo y siguió jugando.-Es difícil para Alice por que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, no olvides que ahora pasaba la mitad del tiempo en el que no dormía con ella... al principio no entendí por que Alice siguió en la escuela aunque yo ya no iba, teníamos muchas cosas que pudimos hacer juntos y aún así prefería estar en la escuela... lo he estado pensando, lo pienso mucho, Alice prefirió estar en el mismo grado de Edward y por lo general Edward era el pequeño de la familia, ella estaba en el mismo grado que yo pero esta vez... no fue así ¿qué tal vez si ella sospechaba lo que iba a pasar? No creo que hubiera tenido una visión por que sino cuando Bella llegó a Forks, lo habría sabido y no hubiera sido todo tan difícil para Edward... creo que lo intuyo... tal vez algo en ella sabía que iba a conocer a alguien importante...

-Te complicas.-interrumpió Emmett con fastidio.-Te lías tú solo y por eso Alice se enoja... Alice quiere a Bella por que Bella se dio a querer en la familia, no sólo ha hecho feliz a nuestro hermano incluso en nosotros ha dado un cambio, jamás había visto tan contenta a Esme y Alice parecía una pequeña niña con muñeca nueva hasta Rosalie cambio, jamás la había visto tan celosa... tú cambiaste, te haz vuelto más precavido y antes del incidente soportabas estar en la misma habitación que Bella, es más difícil para ti que para el resto de la familia adaptarte a nuestra forma de vida pero aún así das tu mejor esfuerzo y nadie te culpa ni siquiera Edward y te apuesto lo que quieras a que ni Bella te guarda resentimiento... tú te lías solo y te culpas y como si eso no fuera suficiente te la vives controlando las emociones de Alice, ella tiene derecho a estar molesta. Después de Edward, Alice es quien más quería a Bella, ella es importante para Alice y siento decírtelo pero hasta yo me di cuenta de lo celoso que te ponías cuando Alice pasaba tiempo con Bella...

-¿Te diste cuenta?-preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa, Emmett río a carcajadas.

-Todos nos dimos cuenta.-dijo cuando pudo parar de reír.-Pero era normal por que antes Alice y tú lo eran todo juntos después de décadas juntos debiste compartirla... a veces entiendo a Rosalie aunque lo malo es que ella no esta celosa de que yo pasara tiempo con Bella, Ross le tiene resentimiento por que es humana... en fin Jasper, deja que Alice grite y patalee, deja que se deprima y este triste, no interfieras en eso, deja que tenga sus experiencias y que lo supere con el tiempo...

-No es fácil verla así, me molesta saber que nada de lo que yo haga, aparte de interferir en sus emociones, le cambiara el ánimo.

-Eso no es cierto, cuando estas tranquilo se la pasan muy bien juntos, tú te traumas, respira Jazz, relájate... deja que Alice haga sus berrinches por que si no cuando saque todo lo que esta guardando va a ser peor para ti... van a tener serios problemas si sigues queriendo monopolizar sus emociones, ¡hasta yo te empiezo a guardar resentimiento! tal vez si todos sentimos lo que debemos sentir si no fuera por ti cuando Edward vuelva se va a dar cuenta de su error y le pedirá a Bella que lo perdone.

Jasper no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo aunque lo sabía imposible fue conciente de que esa sensación tan humana aún vivía en sus recuerdos para revivirlo.

-No te asustes.-río Emmett.-Será divertido que Bella este por aquí, imagínate, tener a Edward de buen humor siempre, eso garantiza que Rosalie también este feliz todo el tiempo... alégrate por nuestro hermano y por Alice, no creas que compartes mejor piensa en que ganas a una hermana además piénsalo así, ella será un neófito, dejaras de ser el eslabón débil de la familia.

Jasper reprimió una sonrisa pero la felicidad de Emmett era difícil de ignorar, animado río, ver a Alice siempre feliz valía la pena para cualquier sacrificio.

-¿Crees que Edward recapacite?-preguntó al fin, Emmett sonrió.

-En realidad es algo que estaría bien, por todos, no importa si lo quiero o no, cuando Bella sea vampiro podrá darme una paliza siempre que quiera, la prefiero humana... aunque Rosalie la seguiría envidiando pero se que con los años, cuando la vea envejecer, se dará cuenta de que es mejor ser vampiro, jamás he renegado con lo que somos Jazz, tengo lo mejor de la vida aunque en teoría este muerto pero Ross quiere a Edward y se que algún día le dará una oportunidad a Bella.

-Tu prioridad siempre va a ser Ross.-razono Jasper analizando las palabras de su hermano.-Y la mía es Alice, no se como pude vivir tanto tiempo sin ella y... creo que tiene derecho a enojarse conmigo, me estoy portando horrible con ella...

-...No tanto, te estas portando muy sobre protector y eso le fastidia, ya sabemos todos que esta pequeñita, toda enana y flaquita.-Jasper no dudo en mostrarle los dientes amenazadoramente a su hermano.-Pero es más fuerte de lo que parece o al menos más rápida, no debes subestimarla...

-...no la subestimo sólo no quiero que sufra.

-Pues que idiota estas Jazz por que pese a todo sigue habiendo una humanita en ella y tiene derecho a sentir cualquier cosa aunque eso sea sufrimiento, si no te llevo a conocer su pasado es por que no quería que interfirieras y se lo ha tomado muy bien cuando pudo analizar sus emociones, si hubieras estado ahí habría estado tranquila pero jamás hubiera perdonado a sus padres ni hubiera tenido el loco agradecimiento hacía James, tiene derecho a sentir para que supere lo que pase.

-Tienes razón.-sonrió Jasper animado.-Dejaré de meterme en sus emociones... por cierto Emm...

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Emmett volviendo a su videojuego.

-En realidad no se como decirlo pero... llevo mucho tiempo conociéndote y han habido muy pocas veces en las que me logras sorprender... hamm. esta es una de esas veces...

-¿Te sorprendí? jajaja, la verdad no se ni por que ¡eh! por que yo sólo te he dicho lo que Carlisle, Esme, Ross y Alice piensan, sorpréndete por haber sido tan idiota y no darte cuenta antes de lo obvio.-río, Jasper quiso aventarlo por la ventana o por lo menos darle un golpe en la frente pero después de pensárselo prefirió reír, Emmett tenía razón, había sido un idota por no darse cuenta antes de lo obvio.

**Notas de Ginevra Hale;**

_**Espero les guste la hsitoria y me puedan dejar un review!! y siento la demora pero así soy de lenta por cierto supongo que ya vieron el trailer de la pelicula aaah! yo me muero por poder verla ya, al fin han conseguido que Robert me guste, se ve tan genial aunque bueno, la verdad siento que la pelicula de una manera u otra me va a decepsionar aunque aún así la vere con interés y no esperando ver lo que alguna vez imagine mientras leía! ahora si no mareo más y me despido, siento mucho la demora y muchas gracias por sus reviews, entre más me escriban más rápido escribiré, besos y bye.**_


End file.
